Mission impossible
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Trois énergumènes, une nuit sans lune, un plan foireux et des raisons mystérieuses .... Petite fic écrite à la volée, qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut, et sûrement pas un kopeck de plus ! Vous voilà prévenus ! Et j'aime, j'adore vos reviews !


_**Mission impossible - One-shot**_

* * *

Aphrodite jeta un coup d'oeil énervé en direction de l'horloge zodiacale qui luisait au loin, dans la nuit .

- Pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il sera à l'heure, celui-là !, ronchonna-t-il.

A ses côtés, tapi dans l'obscurité que lui procurait un gros rocher saillant, Mu ne répondit rien et ramena un peu plus sur son visage poupin la lourde cape sombre dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, seulement troublé par les battements de semelle du Poisson. Sur l'horizon, le ciel commençait à déchirer les lourds voiles de la nuit.

- On n'a qu'à rentrer et remettre ça à plus tard ?, hasarda Mu d'une voix timide.

- Pas question !, s'exclama Aphrodite. L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas de si tôt ! Pour une fois que la grande patronne nous lâche les basques ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, il s'est perdu en route ou quoi ? On aurait dû faire ça sans lui.

Il avait beau dire ça, Aphrodite n'en pensait pas un mot. Un mauvais coup sans Masque de Mort, ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais coup. Et puis ils ne seraient pas trop de trois, leur cible n'étant pas des plus tendres.

- Ca m'éneeeeeeeeeeeerve d'attendre !, s'écria le Poisson dont la patience n'était pas la vertu cardinale.

- Chuuuuuut !, lui rappela le Bélier avec nervosité.

Mais Aphrodite n'en avait cure.

- Saleté de crabe, pas fichu d'être ponctuel une fois dans sa vie !

Et le bel éphèbe de la douzième maison se lança pour se calmer dans une interminable dissertation sur les Italiens et leur sens de la ponctualité en général, sur celle de Masque de Mort en particulier, et ses innombrables défauts. A savoir, dans le désordre : fourbe, cruel, menteur, sans scrupules, tordu, sexy, égoïste, magouilleur, hétéro .....

Mu l'écoutait sans piper mot. Il aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où sur cette planète plutôt qu'ici, en plein Sanctuaire, à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, en compagnie de deux énergumènes qui ne figuraient certainement pas en tête du classement des chevaliers les plus recommandables. Rien qu'à imaginer les conséquences si le pot aux roses était découvert, il frissonna.

- Je ne le sens pas du tout, ce plan, gémit-t-il.

- Il est parfait, ce plan , protesta Aphrodite, il est de moi !

- Justement ....

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Masque de Mort qui le mette au point ?

- Oh non !

- Dites donc, les deux zigotos, fit une voix sarcastique jaillie de nulle part, quand vous aurez fini de déblatérer des horreurs sur mon compte, on pourra peut-être se mettre en route ?

- Masque de Mort ?, s 'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux comparses.

- Lui-même.

- Où es-tu ?

- Au-dessus de vous, idiots.

Le Poisson et le Bélier levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir leur complice, perché sur un rocher en surplomb, assis en tailleur et le dévisageant d'un air narquois.

- Dis, tu es en retard, râla Aphrodite.

- Une histoire de femme, soupira lourdement le Cancer. Elle en voulait encore. Je ne t'explique pas, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ....

Aphrodite ne releva pas la remarque.

- Et ça fait longtemps que tu es là, à nous écouter ?, cracha-t-il, excédé.

- Un certain temps.... juste assez pour entendre toutes les horreurs que vous avez dites sur mon compte.

Mu se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris sa cape. Au moins, elle lui permettait de dissimuler son visage empourpré par l'embarras. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Poisson qui, lui, ne regrettait pas une syllabe.

- Avoue quand même que toutes ces horreurs sont vraies, non ?

- J'espère bien, répliqua le Cancer en sautant de son caillou pour les rejoindre. J'ai une réputation à préserver ! Dis, Aphro.... ta tenue ?

- Quoi, ma tenue ?

Le Cancer l'examinait d'un air hilare.

- Ca n'est pas un peu .... inadapté pour l'occasion ???

Un jean blanc ultra-méga moulant, un subtil débardeur rose pâle qui proclamait fièrement « I LOVE SEX » et l'inévitable rose rouge fichée dans la chevelure au-dessus de l'oreille, il y avait effectivement plus sobre. Du Poisson tout craché.

- Quoiiiiiiiiii ?, grinça le Poisson. L'important c'est d'être à l'aise, non ?

- Admettons, soupira Masque de Mort en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Bon, on y va ? Cosmos en mode « off » , les gars, et en avant !

L'ascension se fit dans le plus parfait silence. La veille, il avait été décidé à l'unanimité que prendre l'escalier principal était trop risqué. Ils s'étaient donc rabattus sur les sentiers qui serpentaient partout dans le Sanctuaire. Il y avait peu de chances d'y tomber sur un garde qui aurait donné l'alerte.

- Mu, qu'est-ce tu fiches ? Arrête un peu de traîner comme ça !, rouspéta Aphrodite en se retournant.

- Il a la trouille, fit Masque de Mort, moqueur.

- Pas du tout, mais c'est juste que ..... vous pensez que c'est bien nécessaire ?

- Absolument ! D'ailleurs, tu était bien d'accord là-dessus hier soir, non ?

- Oui, mais ....

Oui mais c'était hier soir, et il ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête quand il avait accepté de participer à cette embrouille qui, la nuit portant conseil et même s'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Au point où en sont les choses, il faut bien prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, lui rappela Aphrodite. Tu avoueras que ça ne peut plus rester en l'état !

- Non, mais ....

- Y'a pas de mais !, brailla Masque de Mort, impatient de passer à l'action. Avance !

Mu le regarda avec des yeux implorants, mais il en aurait fallu plus, beaucoup plus pour impressionner le Cancer. La mort dans l'âme, il reprit l'ascension, aussi gai que s'il montait à l'échafaud, en gardant à l'esprit que si jamais les choses tournaient au vinaigre, les répercussions seraient terribles. Et il perdrait quelque chose que les deux autres ne risquaient pas, n'en ayant pas : l'honneur.

Le Poisson, lui non plus, n'osait envisager l'échec de son plan sans frémir. Il aurait sans doute aucun à affronter la plus terrible des punitions : la confiscation de sa carte bancaire, alors que les soldes de printemps étaient dans trois semaines. Une chose ignoble, atroce, propre à le faire tourner de l'oeil, et qui faisait passer les délicieux petits masques mortuaires qui ornaient du Cancer pour des enfantillages.

Le seul dans cette aventure qui ne risquait rien, c'était justement le Cancer. Premièrement parce qu'il ne redoutait rien, ayant une connaissance intime de l'enfer où il disparaissait de temps à autre histoire de voir ce qu'il s'y passait de nouveau. Et deuxièmement parce qu'il se moquait de tout. Rien n'avait de prise sur lui.

- Nous y voilà, murmura Aphrodite, en apercevant la forme massive du Palais se découper en ombres chinoises sur le ciel saupoudré d'aurore. Pile poil à l'heure. Il est pas génial mon plan ?

Grommellement du Cancer, un peu rancunier d'avoir vu son propre plan rejeté la veille au soir, mais ravi au fond de participer à cette mission-suicide.

Ils attendirent un instant que la garde qui patrouillait autour du Palais se soit éloignée.

- Mu, c'est bon maintenant ?, demanda Aphrodite au Bélier qui se tenait en retrait, tassé sur lui-même.

- Oui, dit-il à contrecoeur. Ils ne vont pas revenir avant un bon quart d'heure, avec la relève du matin.

- Parfait, exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Ca n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Mu de participer à cette petite expédition. Quand le Poisson avait exposé ses projets, il avait ouvert des yeux de jouvencelle effarouchée et tenté de se défiler. Mais sa collaboration était indispensable, car lui seul connaissait suffisamment le fonctionnement du Palais pour savoir quel était le moment le plus propice pour agir. Et tant pis s'il avait fallu lui forcer un peu la main, ne le menaçant de révéler que des filles le rejoignaient occasionnellement dans le Temple du Bélier. Ce qui n'était pas un crime .... sauf aux yeux de Mu, qui, pudibond comme il l'était, aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que la rumeur ne se répande dans tout le Sanctuaire.

- Guide-nous, lui ordonna Masque de Mort en le poussant en avant.

Mu respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

- Advienne que pourra, se dit-il, résigné au pire.

Comme prévu par l'auto-bombardé génialissime concepteur du plan, ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs du Palais endormi.

- Par ici, fit Mu, en leur désignant un passage dissimulé derrière un lourd rideau de velours rouge.

Le Cancer le regarda d'un air méfiant. Cherchait-il à les berner et à faire capoter leur plan ?

- Maître Shion ne dort jamais dans les appartements d'apparat. Il préfère les Petits Appartements, c'est plus commode .... et plus intime, bredouilla Mu.

- Tant mieux, ça arrange bien nos affaires, conclut le Poisson d'un air satisfait. Moins on est de fous, et plus on rit. Inutile d'inviter tout Rodorio.

Mu, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire tandis qu'il les guidait dans le long couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte leur barre le passage. Il mit son index sur ses lèvres pour leur signifier le silence.

- C'est ici, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix presque inaudible.

- Héhé, ricana Masque de Mort, excité comme à son premier massacre d'innocents. Tu nous installes un petit Crystal Wall tout autour de la pièce, mon petit Bélier adoré, juste au cas où ?

- C'est obligatoire ? , gémit Mu, soucieux de ne pas trop s'impliquer dans ce qu'il pressentait déjà comme un échec retentissant, et pas du tout rassuré que même Masque de Mort admette que les choses pouvaient mal tourner. Je vous rappelle qu'il sait le neutraliser...

- Oui, mais pour ça il lui faut du temps. Et on ne va pas lui en laisser, n'est-ce pas ?

Mu obtempéra, moral en berne.

- On y va, alors, décida Aphrodite. Inutile de faire traîner les choses, ça ne peut que réduire nos chances de succès. Allez, hauts les coeurs !, lança-t-il à un Mu en voie de décomposition.

Et, avec d'infinies précautions, il ouvrit la porte.

Seuls quelques minces rais de lumière sourde filtraient à travers les rideaux, juste suffisants pour détailler la chambre du regard. Ce qui fut vite fait : seul un lit, presque aussi imposant que celui des Grands Appartements, en assurait l'ameublement. Les courtines de velours du lit étaient tirées, de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir leur cible.

Masque de Mort eut un sourire qui eût fait peur à Hadès lui-même. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. L'effet de surprise allait jouer pour eux. Il suffisait de ne pas laisser à leur victime encore dans les bras de Morphée le temps de réagir, et l'affaire serait dans le sac. Subrepticement, il s'approcha, écarta les courtines, et y glissa un regard. L'obscurité, bien que quasi-totale, lui laissa entrevoir les contours d'une silhouette immobile. Parfait. Un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il fondit sur sa proie.

Dans la nanoseconde qui suivit, un hurlement strident remplit la pièce. Muets de stupeur, les trois complices se regardèrent, atterrés.

Ce n'était pas le cri de Shion, mais celui d'une femme. Masque de Mort relâcha instinctivement son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ?, s'écria-t-il stupéfait.

Les deux autres n'étaient pas plus hardis. Ils pensaient avoir tout prévu dans leur plan... mais pas la présence d'une tierce personne.

Mais Masque de Mort, qui en avait vu bien d'autres au cours de sa prestigieuse et criminelle carrière, ne perdit pas son sang-froid. D'un geste vif, il balaya les courtines. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Deux autres cris firent écho au premier. Un de dégoût : celui d'Aphrodite. Et un autre, qui ressemblait davantage à un glapissement choqué : celui de Mu.

Ce n'était pas une, mais trois filles qui partageaient le lit de Shion.

- Le vieux cochon, lâcha Masque de Mort d'un ton qui cachait mal son irritation mâtinée d'un bon soupçon d'admiration.

- Maître ...., sanglotait le Bélier, au dernier stade de la déception.

- Beurk, des gonzesses, parvint tout juste à dire un Poisson révulsé par la vision de ces corps tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin.

Et au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope en exercice, deux-cent-cinquante ans aux prunes, un avant-bras en travers d'un gracieux corps endormi et un autre non moins agréable pelotonné tout contre lui, souleva péniblement une paupière, vautré sur le ventre entre les draps défaits.

- Qu'est-ce..... ??? Arghhhhhhh ! Humppppppppppft !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ébaucher le moindre geste que Masque de Mort avait bondi dans le lit, et le maîtrisait d'une poigne ferme.

Les trois charmants oiseaux qui lui tenaient compagnie ( et pas en tout bien, tout honneur, au vu de leur tenue .... qui n'en était pas une ) s'égaillèrent en piaillant.

- La ferme, les pintades !, beugla le Cancer dans un grand élan de délicatesse, de poésie et de galanterie conjuguées. Eh, dites donc, les deux, là, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. Aidez-moi, ou il va se faire la malle !

Mu ne bougea pas d'un cil, le visage plus rouge que le velours des courtines, pétrifié par l'indécent spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Aphrodite, après une fraction de seconde de flottement, s' élança à son secours.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Les liens !, brailla Masque de Mort, qui essayait péniblement d'entraver Shion qui se débattait comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon. Dans ma poche !

- Hein, .... euh .... oui !

- Ah non, bas les pattes, la poiscaille! Pas toi, tu en profiterais bien pour me peloter !

- Oh, protesta Aphrodite, plus vexé de laisser passer une aussi bonne occasion que scandalisé .

- Je te connais. Mu !

Aucune réaction du susdit Mu, toujours hors connexion.

- MU !!!!!!!!!

- Ah...., oh .... quoi ?, sursauta le Bélier.

- Prends les liens qui sont dans ma poche, et donne-les moi. Allez, grouille !

Le Bélier s'exécuta avec des gestes tremblants, au milieu des braillements d'un Shion récalcitrant et pas encore tout-à-fait réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?, s'écria Aphrodite à la vue des espèces de fils de fer étranges que Mu extirpa de la poche du Cancer.

- Les cordes de la harpe de Pandora. Je lui les ai piquées lors de ma dernière visite chez Hadès.

- Et .... tu crois que ça va être suffisant, je veux dire, assez solide ?

- Je veux ! Tu l'aurais vue essayer d'étrangler Rhadamanthe avec l'autre jour ! C'est du costaud !Dis, Aphro, tu peux ouvrir les rideaux, je n'y vois rien, comment veux-tu que je le saucissonne ? Déjà qu'il n'arrête pas de gigoter ! Oh, on se calme, oui ?, fit-il à sa victime qu'il continuait de plaquer sur l'oreiller.

Le Poisson se précipita vers la fenêtre. Un jour encore pâlot envahit la pièce, suffisant pour permettre à Shion de reconnaître ses agresseurs.

- Aphrodite ! Masque de Mort ! Mu !, éructa-t-il en apercevant du coin de l'oeil le Bélier, recroquevillé dans un angle de la pièce, les yeux grands comme des assiettes à soupe, et en train de se mordre les deux premières phalanges de chaque doigt. Espèces de ..... Je vais vous faire traduire devant un tribunal d'exception !

- Bonne idée, répliqua Masque de Mort, pas vraiment impressionné, en finissant de lui lier les poignets avant de reporter son attention sur les chevilles du Grand Pope.

- Et pour quels motifs ?, interrogea Aphrodite.

- Insubordination, entrée avec effraction, atteinte à la dignité popale, attentat à la pudeur ...

- Quelle pudeur, le coupa Masque de Mort, la vôtre ou la leur ?, en adressant un clin d'oeil éloquent aux trois ravissantes nymphes qui attendaient en gloussant la suite des évènements de l'autre côté du lit, toujours aussi peu vêtues et n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit à cet état de fait.

- ....violences en réunion, crime de lèse-majesté, et haute trahison !, cracha Shion, la voix à demi-étouffée par les oreillers.

- Rien que ça ?, répliqua le Poisson. Ca n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Bah, on plaidera le cas de force majeure ou l'irresponsabilité mentale, c'est un truc qui marche à tous les coups ou presque. Bon, alors, Masque de Mort, tu en es où , ça tient ?

- Du béton, clama le Cancer, visiblement satisfait de son travail. Aucun risque qu'il se carapate !

- Sinon j'ai ça ....

Et le Poisson lança une paire de menottes sur le lit.

- D'où tu sors ça, toi ?, lui demanda Masque de Mort d'un air suspicieux.

- Oh, j'en ai toujours sur moi, au cas où....

Masque de Mort préféra ne pas lui demander au cas où quoi. Les moeurs du Poisson l'effrayaient, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas peur de grand-chose. Sans compter qu'il était capable de lui mettre sous le nez une combinaison de latex et un fouet, histoire de compléter sa petite panoplie. Et dire que c'était lui, Masque de Mort, chevalier d'or du Cancer, qu'on traitait de déjanté !

- Lâchez-moi !, hurla Shion de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Sûrement pas, Majesté, lui répondit Aphrodite du ton le plus respectueux du monde. Vous savez pourquoi on est là, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est de votre faute, j'ai bien essayé de vous convaincre, mais puisque la manière douce ne marche pas .....

- Je vais tout dire à Athéna dès qu'elle sera rentrée !, rugit le Grand Pope.

- Je suis mort de peur, laissa tomber Masque de Mort.

- Et elle nous donnera raison, quand elle verra le résultat, fit Aphrodite avec un sourire. Elle ne va pas vous reconnaître.

Shion, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien par la persuasion, tenta sa dernière carte.

- Mu !!!!! Libère-moi ! A moins que tu ne sois avec eux ? , fit-il sur un ton plaintif. Moi qui t'ai élevé comme mon fils, t'ai enseigné toutes mes techniques?

Enfin, toutes techniques, sauf de drague. Il n'était quand même pas altruiste à ce point.

Le Bélier, qui avait espéré vainement que Shion oublie sa malencontreuse participation dans toute cette histoire qui n'en finissait pas de prendre un vilain tour, se laissa tomber à genoux en sanglotant comme une fontaine, plus repentant qu'une Marie-Madeleine.

- Ooooooooooooh, Maître vénéré ! Ils m'ont forcé, je vous le jure !, gémit-il à fendre l'âme, lèvres tremblantes. Je ne voulais pas !

- En voilà un qui a le courage de ses opinions, fit Masque de Mort en secouant la tête. Avec un chevalier d'or comme ça dans nos rangs, ça va être joyeux, la prochaine guerre sainte ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Allez, courage, Majesté, ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, une petite formalité d'une demi-heure tout au plus. Il fallait bien en arriver là un jour, non ? Bon, on y va ?

- Nooooooooooooooon, hurla Shion. Je ne veux pas !

- Mais si, vous le voulez, mais vous ne le savez pas encore, c'est tout, relativisa Aphrodite. Vous verrez, vous serez enchanté du résultat. Vous nous remercierez, même.

Et il ponctua son argumentation du sourire empli de fierté de l'homme qui a affronté mille dangers pour voir triompher la bonne cause. Et quelle bonne cause : celle de l'éradication des fourches, noeuds, mèches, épis et autres ignominies capillaires qui ruinaient l'espèce de broussailles d'un vert improbable ornant le crâne du plus haut dignitaire d'Athéna.

- Allez, zou, clama-t-il , éminemment satisfait de la réussité éclatante de son plan. Chez le coiffeur !

* * *

_**Une petite fic en passant, qui m'est venue à l'esprit en attendant le train de ma copine Vampire No Pandora hier matin. Quelques notes sur un carnet, et voilà le résultat. Pas beau, hein ? Bah, je ferai comme Aphro et ses comparses si vous décidez de m'attaquer en justice pour cette horreur : je plaiderai l'irresponsabilité mentale .... ha ha ! **_


End file.
